The present invention relates to a hook seat, and more specifically to a hook seat coupled with a hook cover, which can be conveniently stick to a support.
As is well known, hooks are universally used devices for hanging day-to-day articles. In the prior art, there is a kind of self-adhesive hooks which comprises a layer of adhesive material covered with a paper film on its rear side; when applied, the paper film is removed, and the layer of adhesive material is attached to a support, sticking the hook onto the support. But this kind of hook can only hang articles of little weight, and may not be applied on all surfaces. In other words, a damp or an unclean support surface will weaken the layer of adhesive material, resulting in the separation of the hook from the support surface.
There is another kind of hook which generally comprises a hook cover A and a hook seat B, as shown in FIG. 1; the hook cover A includes a hook finger A1 and a circumferential groove A2; the hook seat B has a peripheral flange B1 for engaging with the circumferential groove A2 of the hook cover A, a depressed portion B2 surrounded by the peripheral flange B1 at its front side, and a thin layer of adhesive material B3 on its rear side for sticking to a support. The cross-sectional side view of the hook seat B is shown in FIG. 2. For the application of the hook, refer to FIG. 3. The layer of adhesive material B3 is ordinarily composed of a cold setting adhesive and must be melted by a heating device C in order to be effective. As shown in FIG. 3, the heating device C is merely designed for the use of heating the hook seat B, and it has a handle C1 and a heating body C2; the heating body C2 comprises a recess C4 at its top end C3 and a heating base C5 which is protruded from the recess C4 and flush with the top end C3. While installing the hook, the heating base C5 is inserted into the depressed portion B2, causing the peripheral flange B1 to be enclosed in the recess C4. After the power is turned on, electric heat will be transmitted from the heating base C5 through the depressed portion B2 to the layer of adhesive material B3, resulting in the melting of said adhesive material, so that the whole hook seat B can be firmly attached to a support. Finally, the circumferential groove A2 is mounted on the peripheral flange B1, and the overall installation of the hook is completed. The main shortcoming of this kind of hook is that a customer must buy a heating device C, otherwise he/she will not be able to apply this kind of hook. This heating device C is also very impractical and uneconomical since it may only be used for the heating of the layer of adhehesive material on the aforementioned hook seats. Another shortcoming is revealed by the fact that, because the rear side of the hook seat is a smooth surface, if the surface of a support or the melting of the layer of adhesive material is uneven, an unstable attachment of the hook to the support will happen.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a hook seat which can be firmly attached to a support.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a separable hook which comprises a hook cover and a hook seat, the latter permitting the hook to be firmly mounted on a support.